Aikatsu! Global Dream
Aikatsu! Global Dream is a fan Aikatsu series by Winxgirl34. It was released on 16th April 2012. Story Hope Fujiwara is just your average every day run-of-the-mill every day American school girl, or so everyone thinks. One day, during a mixed up schedule day during the exam season at school, she's suddenly sucked in to the Dream World, a place where girls can become idols and sing and dance, as well as use Aikatsu cards. It's not before long she becomes an idol of her own, with that, it begins her own idol journey. Characters Hope Fujiwara - Hope is a schoolgirl and an idol living in America, her mom owns a real estate business and her father is a world famous traveler with a pawn shop. She becomes an idol after she is sucked in to the Dream World, from there, she begins to watch the idol Danielle Kanazaki in order to prepare her for her own idol debut. She makes her debut as a pop type idol as a special present for her friends before her 8th grade graduation. She's a pop type idol with a hint of cute inside of her, her favorite brand is Nursery Melody, an all type brand. Unlike most idols in the Aikatsu universe, however, she does not attend an idol school. Danielle Kanazaki - Hope's idol and idol teacher, she lives in a small village in Manchester, she came into the idol world as a children's TV presenter, but later married a famous athlete, she returned to the idol universe 5 years prior to the start of the series. Danielle is also a pop type idol and her favourite brand is Magical Toy. Jodie Kanazaki - Danielle's younger sister who was introduced to the world of idols after attending a concert her sister was in, she also lives in Manchester much like her sister, she is both a cute type and a sexy type idol, her favorite brand is Spicy Ageha. Lexi Manaka - introduced in the 2nd half of the first season, but made her debut as a minor character in the first half, Hope convinces her to become an idol after she is discovered returning from the Dream World to back to reality. Her mom is a teacher at Hope and Lexi's school, she is also a huge fan of the unit Soleil as revealed in season 2, she is both a cool type idol and a sexy type idol and her favorite brands are Love Moonrise (as revealed in season 2) and Robo Dreamer. Shannon Kinomoto - A girl living in Manchester who quickly becomes Hope's best friend from England, she dreams of the day when she and Hope will meet outside of the Dream World. She is a cute type idol and her favorite brand is Angely Sugar. Emily Chiba - Hope's best friend from childhood. After Hope reveals to her that she is an idol, a short time later, she becomes one too. She attends a private school in Winterton Palace called Twinkle Academy, a school which unlike other private schools in the area allows students to dress expressively and the courses are unlimited. She is a pop type and a cute type idol, her favorite brands are Vivid Kiss, Dreamy Crown and Heavenly Twinkle, an all type brand which uses Bible characters as their base. She moves to North Carolina to attend Daybreak School in season 4. Yuki Minami - A girl living in Tokyo who shares many things in common with Hope, introduced in the 4th season, although she and Hope are hours apart, they always constantly talk to one another every day. She is a pop and sexy type idol and her favorite brands are Retro Clover and Sangria Rosa. Berne "Berry" Colbert - A girl living in France that Hope meets during the events of a horrible occurance and is in a unit with Hope in season 5 during the Dream Idol Cup arc. She attends Etoile University, a private school in the heart of Paris, she is studying to become a model. She is a cool type idol and her favorite brand is Dance Fusion. Iris Faucher - A senior idol. She has acting in TV dramas in France all her life as well as movies since she was in kindergarten, her parents are both absentees and she is often alone until Hope meets her and the two become friends. She is a sexy type idol and her favorite brand is Dolly Devil. Louise Michel - A girl living in Paris that Hope meets for the same reason. Through Hope's convincing her to become an idol, she becomes an idol and is the first at her university to do so. She attends Joan d'Arc University in downtown Paris, whilst studying to become an interpeter. She is a pop type idol and her favorite brand is Happy Rainbow. Nova Bassett - A girl in Bournemouth, England. She entered the Dream Idol Cup in order to find answers from her senior, OpalMichi. She is a cool type idol and her favorite brand is Futuring Girl. Jeanette "Jean" Winters - One of Hope's teachers and idol senior. As a teenager, she was an idol, by season 4, she returns to the idol scene. She is a cute typed and an all type idol and her favourite brand is Nursery Melody. Lara Marks - A girl living in the countryside of Iceland. She enjoys nature and is sometimes called the idol of the trees because of her extensive perfromances in woodland areas. Her favourite brand is Aurora Fantasy. Françoise Chevrolet - An idol who's famous for her acting work. Hope meets her through the Dream Archives, and helps her obtain Disco and Soul Groove. Towards the end of the series, she becomes a dark idol, Dark Doll, and threatens the entire existence of the Dream World. Hope purifies her with her voice. Mara Kruger - a German idol known for having the voice of an angel. When Francoise enters the depression and becomes Dark Doll, she is the person that Hope goes to for training. Items Dream Phone - a smartphone like device, it has all sorts of different apps on it, including one transport someone to the Dream World or anywhere. Dream Port - an app used to transport anyone anywhere or just to the Dream World on command. Aikatsu Cards Aikatsu System Trivia * This is one of the first Aikatsu series alone to have the main characters not to attend an idol school and juggle normal lives as well as idol life * This also takes place before as well as during the events of the original Aikatsu series. Category:Fan series Category:Winxgirl34 Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream